


Иди и смотри

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Каждую ночь Эрик опускается рядом и сжимает раскрытую ладонь Чарльза.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2016 по заявке.  
> Религиозные мотивы по книге «Откровение Иоанна Богослова».
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4866606).

В заново отстроенном поместье всё кажется другим. Больше не скрипит доска под правым колесом, когда Чарльз проезжает мимо малой гостиной на втором этаже, не капает вода в ванной между комнат учеников. Чарльз не вспоминает и о детских годах, пролетевших в этих стенах, о сокровищах — своих и Рейвен — на чердаке, куда он не поднимался почти двадцать лет. Всё стало другим — не только в доме.  
  
Закрывая глаза, Чарльз возвращается в Каир. Он не знает, какой сейчас год и день — кругом бесцветная пустошь, под ногами хрустят останки павшего мира, сломанные кости человечества, кровью которого ныне наполнились реки.  
  
— Я предупреждал тебя, Чарльз.  
  
Он знает этот голос, эхом отдающийся в голове. Непрошеный гость, развеявший пепел и песок по чужим землям. Первый и последний, за чьей спиной вереницей тянется легион мертвецов.  
  
Чарльз по-прежнему винит себя за то, что оказался глух к чужим страхам. Сны были реальными, он буквально ощущал их наяву, мог коснуться вязкой материи, опутавшей всё поместье. Однако в тот момент Чарльз гнал видения от себя и учеников — ведь он поклялся, что защитит детей любой ценой.  
  
— Семь ангелов начинают трубить. Иди и смотри.  
  
Чарльз никому ничего не рассказывает, даже Эрику. Тот решает остаться и занимает свою старую комнату — всё идёт своим чередом. Дети, как и взрослые, делают вид, будто ничего не случилось. Но каждый знает: ничего не будет как раньше. Они все ощущают угрозу, нависшую тёмным облаком над домом, затаившуюся за углом и за дверью, стелющуюся по полу густым туманом. Они оглядываются через плечо и не выключают свет по ночам в надежде, что это убережёт их от участи, уготованной судьбой.  
  
Чарльза мучают мигрени. Они подобны раскалённому осколку, застрявшему в виске. У боли сотни оттенков, и всякий раз, когда Чарльзу кажется, что она отступает, всё начинается заново. Волны шипящей лавы вымывают каменный фундамент его крепости — рано или поздно стены падут, обнажив беззащитное сердце. Чарльз стискивает губы, хмурится, но молчит. Никто не должен знать.  
  
— Как долго ты будешь отрицать очевидное, Чарльз?  
  
Смех режет ножом, и Чарльз ощущает, что по губам его течёт кровь. Эн Сабах Нур мёртв, ветер разнёс его прах по пустыням, и никакая сила не сможет вернуть того к жизни. Так думают все, но Чарльз понимает — частичка его сознания всё ещё здесь. Подобно уроненному в сухую почву семечку, которое прорастёт с первым дождём.  
  
— Чарльз?  
  
Чарльз открывает глаза и видит перед собой бледное худое лицо. Эрик тоже здесь. Он сидит на краю постели и хмурится, тянет руку, чтобы собрать платком капли пота со лба. Чарльз накрывает его ладонь, жмурится.  
  
— Ты боишься, Чарльз. Чего ты боишься?  
  
Во снах всё реально. Ночь за ночью Чарльз кого-то теряет. Вода горькой полынью забирает последних — это по земле идут мор и голод, война и смерть. Имена четверых, выбранных лжепророком.  
  
Сквозь темноту и мрак Чарльз слышит мелодию. Тихая, почти робкая, она подобна лучу света, прорывающему мглу. В подсознании Чарльза мелькает едва уловимая мысль: лжепророк — это он, и надлежит ему пророчествовать снова. Но тут же ускользает, рушится, как и оковы, тянущие его вниз. Ангелы больше не трубят о конце света, не смеётся и Первый — всё затихает. Чарльзу кажется, что тёплые морские волны подхватывают его тело и несут к солнцу.  
  
Каждую ночь Эрик опускается подле и сжимает раскрытую ладонь Чарльза. Держит его, мечущегося по постели, взмокшего и раскрасневшегося, сражающегося со своими демонами. Он стирает слёзы, катящиеся по щекам Чарльза, и успокаивает его тихой песней. Колыбельной, которую ему пела мать.  
  
— Сейчас темно, и мир уже отдыхает. Спи и ты, закрывай глаза и спи.  
  
Когда Чарльз просыпается, Эрика уже нет рядом. Нет и алого неба, лишь щебет птиц за окном, да детский смех. Солнце взошло, новый день настал.  
  
В коридоре Чарльз ловит уставший взгляд Эрика и кивает в ответ. Чарльз точно знает: он не один, а значит свет никогда не потухнет.


End file.
